This invention concerns new organic compounds, 3,3"-(alkylimino)bis(2-methylenepropiophenone)s, which are useful for the control of microorganisms, and especially of pathogens causing diseases of plants, such as fusarium root rot, which are communicated through the soil.
Such compounds have not previously been revealed. A 3-amino-2-methylenepropiophenone was prepared and described by Piskov, Zh. Obshch. Khim. 35 (2), 228-229 (1965), C.A. 62, 13079(c) (1965). No biological activities of the compound were disclosed by the Russian author.